guncolonyfandomcom-20200216-history
Starter
Starter is a MobArena map with the appearance of a gymnasium. It is one of the oldest arenas in the server - one of the three arenas during the Alpha test. It is based upon InboundsCoin269's arena map with a few edits made by the server later on during Beta and Release. It has 50 waves (regardless of difficulty), but is still one of the easier MobArena maps. Map The map has few camping spots but is very open and suitable for constantly moving to avoid mobs. If one is to camp, the most effective camping spot is the Center Turf. However, you should not need to camp. If you cannot kill all the monsters before the next wave, you should lure the mobs away from the center turf and then return to it to prepare for the next wave. If you aren't in the center turf, use creepers to your advantage and don't forget the server has creeper damage on for other mobs! Center Turf The Center Turf is probably the only spot in Starter that can have means of camping. There are no spawnpoints on the entire turf. This means that players can stand on them with no fear that a monster spawning right behind them. The turf is illuminated and is the brightest part of the entire arena. This makes it somewhat easier to see monsters. Also, the wool carpets that are essential to lighting can also serve as a protection to creepers - All explosions, including creepers, powered creepers or even your grenades and explosives can only deal 1/2 hearts of damage at the Center Turf that can even be further reduced by armor. Note that if you jump, creepers may still hurt you with their full damage. Note that monsters can come in all directions if you stand in the center of the map. Stand near one side so monsters will only spawn on that side. Goals Traditional soccer goals made out of textured jungle planks that look like... Concrete. Eww. Definitely a bit hard, but you can be hit up onto the goals. Nice sniping spot if you have other teammates clearing away the skeletons and blazes that may shoot you down. Monsters Starter spawns generic monsters consisting of Zombies, Skeletons (Melee or Ranged), Spiders, Cave Spiders and Creepers. Zombie Pigmen, Wither Skeletons and Blazes, and armored versions of Zombies, Skeletons, Wither Skeletons and Zombie Pigmen can begin to spawn on higher waves. More dangerous monsters like Wolves, Powered Creepers, Giant Slimes/Magmacubes and Killer Bunnies may spawn during special waves. Similar to most other MobArena maps, Cave Spiders, Baby Zombies, Silverfish, Slimes, and on later levels Magma Cubes and Endermites spawn on swarm waves (#7 on unit digit). Trivia - Starter was one of the only three maps available when the server was first released. The other two were Nether and Range - Starter originally had only 20 waves before the Mob Arena Revamp. - The Giant Zombie was originally the Arena's final (Wave 20) boss during 2015, but it was later replaced by the Giant Slime due to Giants' AI being removed in Minecraft 1.8. It is replaced by a giant slime. Category:Arenas